Alternate Ending
by ontheline95
Summary: The night of "Blame it on the alcohol' episode after the party Kurt and Blaine head back to Kurt's, which resulted in a steamy night of passion.


Sum -

The night of "Blame it on the alcohol' episode after the party Kurt and Blaine head back to Kurt's, this is what happened.

notes-

an alternate ending than was on the show, carrying on from the part scene in "Blame it on the alcohol' episode from season 2.

Alternate Ending.

Kurt and Blaine left Rachel's house, it was 1:00 am and both boys were extremely drunk, they called a taxi to take them both to their houses with no intentions but to go to there own homes separately and sleep. They were still buzzed from the amounts of alcohol they had just consumed, both of them weren't big drinkers meaning they were easily effected very quickly. They laughted and danced to no music, and joked whilst waiting for the taxi, they'd only ordered one because Kurt's house was on the way to Blaine's any way. They cab pulled up to the curb they were sat on and they quickly shuffled into the quite large car. The driver said hi and turned up his music signing to Stevie wonder, pretty much ignoring the boys which they didn't mind at all. The car swerved sharply turning a corner, Blaine and Kurt ended up very close together. The pair did like each other secretly, and had since they'd met although Kurt was a little more obvious in his affections since moving to Dalton Academy.

Another sharp corner turn squeezed there two bodies together, there faces also touching until they faced each other, looking deeply in to their very drunk lustrous eyes. With slight hesitation Kurt forwarded towards Blaine's lips pressing hard into the taste of cider. Blaine kissed back hard while also gently cupping Kurt's cheek, the pair kissed and kissed there mouths melting together dissolving into there own little world complexity oblivious to the fact that they had reached Kurt's house. They reluctantly tore away from each others face looking at the slightly discusted taxi driver waiting for only one by to get out. The look would have pissed Kurt of had he not been so happy that after months and admiring the short tanned boy in front of him, they had kissed so passionately that Kurt, with more confidence that ever said,

"Fancy a coffee, no ones home" with a crooked smile.

"Mmm coffee, sounds great" Blaine whispered in reply.

They paid the awkward taxi driver and walked up the path way to the door of Kurt's house, Kurt fumbled in his pockets for his keys, his frosty mind forgetting which pocket he had left them. Blaine couldn't keep his hands of the slightly taller boy, his hands wandered around Kurt's tender body giving him soft kissed down his ear and neck. Kurt wanted to kiss this boy so much he took a sigh of relief when he found his keys and quickly opened the door, both boys stumbling into the house. Kurt's body was manoeuvred to lean against the front door just as he's closed it with Blaine's body pressing against him, wrapping his small arms around Kurt's upper body. The pair exchanged extremely hot kissed passionately getting more into it learning from one another taking pleasure in soft groans as both hands trailed.

After not long enough Kurt gently pushed Blaine's body away, his own body following but still not separating there lips. They blindly walked away from the door, hands, arms, lips exploring each other more with every step. Kurt guided Blaine to sit on a small tablet just beside the stairs, He felt amazing towering over the tanned boy, putting his arms around Blaine's shoulders while still making out, occasionally letting his fingers explore the less gelled curls on Blaine's head. Blaine loved this, Kurt's ass in perfect poison to feel, he couldn't leave it alone, this usually shy boy was letting him touch him with so much passion and fierceness. Kurt pulled his lips away and Blaine felt the void, without saying a word Kurt's eyes indicated up stairs and Blaine shot back a smirk, never letting go of his firm grip of Kurt's body stood before him. Blaine stood up following Kurt quickly up stairs, and even while walking they never stopped touching each other Kurt held Blaine's hand, while Blaine's whole body pressed as close to the taller boy as he could while climbing stairs.

They walked into the farmiuliar room, the room the pair had innocently hung out, watched movies, done homework. The room that Blaine wished many times to be intimate with Kurt, to show him that he loved him but struggled to say it. The alcohol in there veins now seemed irrelevant as they both were slightly more sober, completely aware of what was happening and what was about to happen.

They both looked at eachother for a second, reveling on what was about to happen and happy that it was. Neither of them had been with anyone before so they were as inexperienced as each other, but they knew for sure they wanted to do it first time with each other, it just felt right. They were face to face and Blaine slammed his lips on Kurt's using his hands to grip his head while kurt started to un button Blaine's jeans, slowly and longingly. Blaine then started to un buckle Kurt's jeans. They both stepped out of there trousers never breaking there kiss. Kurt was still wearing his red shirt, now wearing tight underpants showing how into the kissing and touching he was. Blaine had left his cardigan at Rachel's but still wore his stripy T-shirt, and now only boxers. They held each others hips and Kurt guided Blaine backwards towards the bed, they fell onto the bed Kurt lying on top of Blaine still smacking heavy kisses on each other. Kurt lifted up and looked into the eyes of the boy beneath him, there proximity was so close Kurt could still taste Blaine's lips.

"You okay?" Kurt was nervous but ready, he just wanted to make sure Blaine was.

"Better than ever" He said with a cheeky grin, again reaching for Kurt's mouth, addicted to the kisses.

There bodies rubbed against each other, enjoying the friction it caused and wanting each other so much. Kurt took his lips away from Blaine, taking control he sent long deep kisses down Blaine's neck, lingering longer on his collar bone. The small boy shuddered at the touch loving every second of attention from Kurt. His lips stopped at Blaine's T-shirt so Kurt pulled it off while Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, loving the longing of Kurt's expression. With each unbutton he got close to seeing Kurt's body, as he himself lay on the bed beneath Kurt, held held by the pale boys crotch. Now both shirtless they look a moment to admire one another bodies touching and stroking the strength in each others chest. Kurt continued were he's started off tracing kisses down Blaine's now exposed chest, he got the the waistband of Blaine's boxers and felt nervous, he was actually going to do this, he thought. He placed tonged kissed along the liner of his boxers, until he got the courage to pull Blaine's boxers down a moment later. He was impressed. Blaine lay still as Kurt took his own boxers off, he held Blaine's impressive length in his hand and caressed it, never taking his eyes of Blaine, as he breathed heavy but still. Without Blaine expecting it Kurt wrapped his mouth round him, taking long strides along it sending shivers down Blaine's back. After minutes of pleasure Blaine was reaching his limit but resisted the urge as he also wanted to pleasure Kurt. Kurt came up for air and immediately went for Blaine's mouth, exchanging long and several kisses. This time Blaine pushed away and placed his palm on Kurt's toned pale stomach. He gently pushed him back to return the favour, taking Kurt into his hands as they were both still sat up. Blaine enjoyed the moans and groups escaping Kurt's lips, Kurt's hands reached into Blaine's now soft ruffled curls slightly pushing his head down with each stride.

After Kurt had also almost reached the edge, as if mind reading Blaine stopped, kissing Kurt sloppily on the lips, holding his body with his now sweaty hands. The pair touched each others bodies now sloppy with sweat when Kurt indicated for Blaine to lye back down. Blaine nodded and did so as Kurt jumped off the smaller boy towards his desk draw. Condoms and lube. Good job Mercedes had got him these as a joke. He rushed back to Blaine as he was already opening him self up. Kurt shifted Blaine's legs delicately while he awkwardly put on a condom, a whole new experience. One of many from tonight he thought to himself. While looking Blaine right in the eye, his face as close as he could he pushed himself into Blaine firmly. He saws Blaine's wince of pain and instinctively grabbed hold of the others hand. After a little struggle they both got into it working into a rhythm. They fastly pounded into each other while placing sloppy wet kisses on the others lips. Kurt had never felt so close to somebody. He had secretly fell in love with this boy before him, and now here they were experiencing a life changing, one in a life time moment. Blaine felt so happy, happy with pleasure but also happy with this exact moment. The connection he felt with this boy, a connected he was convinced would never be broken.

They pounded into each other like there life depended on it, each pull out made Blaine feel empty, with a need to get back the full feeling. So much passion and heat and speed and slight pain that seemed irrelevent in that moment. Kurt continued placing open mouthed kisses, inhaling each moan and grunt of the boy beneath him, he held Blaine in the palm of his hand and pumped with the same speed of rhythm they had build up. Kurt could feel the pressure rising with the heat, and so could Blaine now that he had two sensations happening. Kurt erupted inside Blaine releasing sticky heat inside while Blaine also erupted into Kurt's sweaty hand. It could be considered quite cross but the pair was so in the moment, so in love, so happy that the didn't even care. Kurt pulled out creating a wince from Blaine and flopped at the side of Blaine, now suddenly very tired and unable to clean up. Blaine placed his still moist arm around Kurt as Kurt moved his head on to Blaine's Bare Chest. He looked up as his eyes struggled to stay open and kissed Blaine tenderly until he fell back onto Blaine's chest, we're within seconds the pair were sound asleep in the arms of one another.


End file.
